


Grandes Dames

by orphan_account



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is distracted by the events of Strong Poison, his mother has to seek help from another giant of the detective world. An extract from the Dowager Duchess' diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandes Dames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



That tiresome business with the pearls has been cleared up. It is exactly the sort of thing that I would normally ask Peter to deal with, but of course the poor lamb has enough on his mind as it is. I do hope he will manage not to make himself more unhappy than he need. Anyway, Fanshaw is in custody and Hugh packed off home – dashing boy, but so prone to bad luck, very like Mr Jeremy Fisher I always think. Miss Marple marvellous, and Helen conclusively proved wrong. Very low of me to admit satisfaction, but there it is.


End file.
